


Matchmaking

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: The Order of Heroes offers Cherche and her Minerva some interesting new options.
Kudos: 11
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Matchmaking

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'playful'

"The timing could certainly be better," Cherche said as she reached to pat Minerva's snout. In return, Minerva gave her a playful little nudge that nearly knocked her over. 

"But you're right, he _is_ handsome," Cherche continued as she steadied herself. She smiled. "I think it's the coloring. Do you think it's the coloring?" 

Minerva offered her a short, squawking roar that quite obviously meant that the wyvern in question had many other desirable attributes as well, and looks weren't necessarily everything. But yes, it was definitely the coloring. 

Well then-- 

Off to find Lord Michalis for an interesting chat.


End file.
